Beso indirecto
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: 7u7r 2do one shot. Harumin y Yuzu están bastante acostumbradas a darse de comer la una a la otra. Tal vez no sea buena idea hacer ese tipo de cosas frente a Mei... Dejen sus comentarios ya sean sugerencias o críticas. :D Gracias por leer.


Bueno... ahora si tengo a la mano mi lap. Fue incómodo escribir "línea perfecta" en un celular XD Espero que les guste :D

Por cierto que la petición que me hicieron para un fic de Yuzu y Nina no comprendí muy bien y no pude mandar un mensaje ya que la pagina no me ha estado mostrando los comentarios TT-TT (los tengo que leer por correo)

* * *

 **Beso indirecto**

Después de haberle rogado años a Mei para que almorzara con nosotras, terminó aceptando. Era tan extraño comer con ella. Su cara no mostraba ninguna expresion cuando intentábamos hablar con ella. Ni siquiera se molestaba en contestar otra cosa que no fuera "sí o no" o un "tal vez". Incluso había sido seguida por himeko... eso era de esperarse, seguro que esa pequeña no confiaba para nada en mi... bueno, ni siquiera yo confiaba en mí, así que la comprendo.

Himeko no hacia mas que mirarme como si estuviera inventando mil y un formas de matarme. Seguro que ya tenía suficiente para escribir un libro sobre eso... me sentía acosada por sus ojos.

Los ojos de Harumin estaban brillando. Llevaba semanas intentando cocinar un bento decente. Al parecer trataba de hacer uno que tuviera mejor sabor que todo lo que yo llevaba. La verdad no entiendo su punto. Yo no me esfuerzo tanto para cocinar... vale, solo me esfuerzo con el bento de Mei...

Aunque supongo que lo que hace que sepa bien es que llevo cocinando demasiado tiempo...

-Di "ah" Yuzu-chi

Abrí la boca tan pronto Harumin acercó sus palillos a mi boca. Pensándolo bien, ni siquiera me fije en que me ofreció, pero era algo tan natural que no me importaba. Solo estaba concentrada en la fría mirada de Mei que se había clavado en nosotras.

-¡Oigan! Les he dicho varias veces que paren con los besos indirectos. ¿No saben lo vergonzoso que es?

Como ya era de costumbre que Himeko comenzará a avergonzarse porque Harumin me alimente, solo la ignoramos. Se que no era lo más agradable del mundo ignorarla, pero ya le habíamos contestado miles de veces que era algo normal.

-¿Qué tal sabe?

-Bien... no me quejo. Supongo que tus habilidades en la cocina van en aumento. ¿quieres un poco del mío?

No tuve que repetirle ni dos veces que tomara de mi almuerzo, ella se veía tan feliz. Casi como si le hubiese dado las respuestas de un examen o la clave para obtener la vida eterna. Fue gracioso para mi escuchar un "hurra" salir en voz baja de sus labios a la vez que se aproximaba a mi comida con ojos hambrientos. ¿Tan bien cocinaba? Puede que yo no lo note por los años que llevo comiendo lo mismo...

-¿Suelen hacer eso todo el tiempo?

Tanto Harumin como yo nos sorprendimos de que la reina del hielo nos honrará con hacernos una pregunta.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Darle de comer? Siempre lo hago. Yuzu-chi adora mi comida aunque a veces diga que es un asco.

-¿eh? No recuerdo haber dicho que era un asco.

Harumin comenzó a señalarme con sus palillos.

-¿Admites entonces que mi comida es deliciosa?

-Al menos es comestible...

-Cielos, es increíble que ustedes dos hagan cosas tan vergonzosas. Mei mei y yo nunca hicimos esas cosas.

Por alguna razón Himeko se deprime con sus propias palabras...

-Yuzu

Sentí un gran escalofrío al escuchar la neutralidad con la que pronunciaba mi nombre. Si alguien pronunciara mi nombre con el mismo tono de voz durante la noche si me lo pensaría dos veces antes de voltear a ver quien es. Es ciertamente aterrador...

-¿S...si?

-Ah...

Mei abrió la boca como si quisiera que la alimentara. Espera... en realidad si quiere que la alimente...

Himeko, Harumin y yo nos quedamos congeladas.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿Está hablando en serio?"

-¿Vas a dejarme con la boca abierta todo el tiempo?

-¿eh? N..no, claro que no

Con las manos temblorosas acerque una salchicha en forma de pulpo a su boca. Fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida. Con cada milímetro que me acercaba a su boca mi cara cambiaba de tonalidad.

De reojo pude ver a Himeko matándome con la mirada. A Harumin le dio igual.

-¿C-cómo estuvo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Si... ya me esperaba una fría respuesta...

-Sabes que siempre me gusta tu comida.

Solo dijo esas siete palabras para dejarme con la cara pegada a la mesa. Ella solo se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado. Himeko sin dudarlo fue tras ella como buen perrito, ok... eso fue cruel.

-Yuzu-chi... ¿estas bien?

-Harumin... mi corazón te lo agradece...


End file.
